I Know You're Evil
by KatieLove101
Summary: Heather knows Alejandro is actually the devil taken out of Spain, and will not let him take control of her. Luckily, she knows a certain song that will take the leash...
1. Chapter 1:Something's Up, Huh?

**One of my most popular stories! I decided to upload it on here. And I LURRRVE AlejandroxHeather! I hope they become canon!**

It was after the challenge at the Alps. LeShawna had been voted out, Owen was eating (possibly the ones he threw up) sausages, and the cast was enjoying their limited free time on the plane.  
Well, almost everyone. Heather was sitting in a corner, rubbing her bruised eye and feeling around the hole in her mouth where LeShawna smacked her tooth out. Man, the horrible pain, and it came from the knocked out tooth area too. But Heather's hurt could be focused on any less as she was remembering how Sierra had knocked off Alejandro. Why had she been able to-  
She gasped. SHE HADN'T! Alejandro let her knock him off! Proving he was trying to show his "admiration" for her! Just like he did with Bridgette and LeShawna! So they could form an alliance and then he'd turn his back on her and throw her off the plane. "That bitch!" she muttered. "I've gotta do something to show him I'm stronger than he could ever be and punish him. He'll never manipulate me, because I'm the Devil here. Now, what's a suitable way to torture him? Although it would be harsh, since he is the perfect, incredibly hot-STAY FOCUSED!" she slapped herself, wincing because she hit her mouth.  
"You ok Senorita?" asked the Spanish teenager as he sat down next to her. "You seem to be angry. It brings out your perfection."  
His response was a raspberry. "Wow, and you appear to lack maturity," Alejandro said. "I could live with that."  
Heather was getting pissed more than ever. "I know you are evil you know. I know what you did to Bridgette and LeShawna, and you're trying to do the same to me! Well, it'll never work," she answered, poking Alejandro in his chest.  
Alejandro chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Bridgette fell on the pole, and LeShawna is sensitive. I did nothing to them, only showed them my heart."  
"Well," growled Heather. "If you don't wanna tell me the truth-"  
"Yo! Al!" yelled the sarcastic nerd on Alejandro's team. "Get over here and get some dinner before the big oaf here eats it all!"  
Alejandro winced and stood up. "I am telling the truth, beauty. You are trying to deny your feelings for me" he said, taking Heather hands and gently rubbing it.  
She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her shirt. "My true feelings are that I know you're the Devil, and I'll get it out of you, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES. Got it, you man-whore?"  
"And a potty mouth." He headed over to his table and sat next to Noah. "And how many times do I have to tell you guys, please don't call me Al?"  
"Ooh, I love guessing games!" cried the redhead on his other side. "Let's see, 2, 4, 6, 10-"  
Heather took this in. He didn't like being called Al? Why didn't he like a simple abbreviation?  
"Heaather!" Heather smacked her head on the seat while the biggest Total Drama and Cody fan jumped next to her. "I need to tell you more about what pictures I found of Cody without a shirt!" Sierra was creepy, but Heather had to deal with her.  
"As much as I'd love to, I'd rather ask you a question." Heather thought she could get some dirt about Al if she asked someone who had traveled to the airport with him. "Um, I noticed Alej-"  
Sierra now looked dissapointed. "Please don't remind me of Al. He is not hot and not cool. And he hates Lady GaGa just because of her song based off of his name. What a loser."  
Heather's brain begin ticking. "Wait, repeat that?"  
"He's a loser?"  
"Before that."  
"And he hates Lady GaGa-"  
"Because of the song 'ALEJANDRO'!" Heather took this in, and smiled evilly. She had a way to get him to admit everything he had done. But first, she'd need her MP3 player, some handcuffs, and her anger.

"Beddy-bye time!" exclaimed Owen as he buckled himself to his bed. "So then we can have brekkie after one sleep!"  
"I always have dreams about bombs!" replied Izzy out of nowhere.  
"How about we actually GET to sleep," muttered Noah, pulling on his pajamas. "Instead of obsessing over food and bombs? We don't need nightmares, right Al?" He turned to the window.  
Alejandro stood there, watching the stars as they passed by. He winced. "Noah, I also don't need nightmares with you calling me by-that name."  
Noah shrugged. "Why does it bother you so much? O whatever, I'm too tired to care." He fell on the bed and slept.  
"Al-oops, ALEJANDRO, aren't you coming to bed?" asked Owen, turning to him.  
"Um, I'll be there in a bit. You guys doze off. Dont mind me." Alejandro shouldn't be too worried about Heather, not as strong as he was, threatening him, but he had to keep watch-out, just in case. Because-she wasn't just feisty.  
"Gnight." Owen and Izzy dozed off, Owendrooling and naming every food he could think of in his sleep, and Izzy munched on her pillow, muttering "Gotta chew our way out, sir!"  
Alejandro stared at them, but then went back to looking out. Wow, he was tired, after a day at the Alps. Maybe a little snooze couldn't hurt-  
He felt something grab his shirt. He tried to yelp, but some tape was clamped over his mouth. Alejandro kept trying to scream as the person dragged him into the confessional. When they were inside, the door locked, the person handcuffed Alejandro to a cabinet and turned to his face.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Admit!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
"I warned you", smirked Heather with an evil grin. "Unless you want to tell the truth."  
Alejandro squirmed and said something that was muffled. Translated-"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, DAMNIT!"  
"What was that? You ready to tell the truth?" Heather ripped off his tape. "OWWW!" cried Alejandro. "That hurt!"  
"Much less pain than what'll happen if you don't admit that you are evil, and you're trying to manipulate me into forming an alliance with you. Admit that I can be stronger than you anyday!"  
Alejandro gulped. She did know about tricking the girls, and would get it out of him anyway. What he didn't know, though, was that he had different plans for her. If only-  
"Look, if you give me a chance to explain-"  
Heather slapped another piece of tape on his mout, only covering half of his mouth. "Too late! I covered half because then I'll know when you crack. Now-" She reached into her pocket and pulled out an MP3 player. "Wanna hear some music-" She got close to his face. "AL?"  
Alejandro got upset. "Don't call me Al!" he cried. "God, I have to tell my team over and over that, but now you too?"  
Heather smirked again. "Hmm, you don't like being called Al, huh? Is this also a weakness of yours?" She pressed a button on her MP3 and turned up the sound. Violin music began playing.  
"Oh no," groaned Alejandro. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Anything but that song! You can even hit me!"  
Heather ignored him. "I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me," she begin singing. "I just can't be with you anymore-" She breathed. "ALEJANDRO."  
Alejandro tried not to crack. "Please, senorita!"

"She's got both hands  
In her pockets  
And she won't look at you  
Won't look at you

She hides through love.  
En su bolsillo  
She got a halo around her finger.  
Around you.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico. Rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose."

"No!" Alejandro moaned as he tried to cover his ears.

"Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]"

"Ya, I can tell you LOVE this song" Heather teased. "You like it, AL? How you enjoying it, AL?"  
Alejandro tried his best to keep from crying.

"She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
Draw those flames that burn before him.  
Now he's gonna firefight got-cool the bad.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose.

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernando.

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name-"

"NO MOOORE!" bawled Alejandro. Heather was shocked by the sudden outburst and stopped singing.  
(If any of the other campers heard it, they took no notice.)  
"I'll admit it! I manipulated Bridgette and LeShawna! I also manipulated Harold! I am evil! I was planning on making an alliance with you, even if I had a different plan! But I could never beat you out in a villain contest! That's why I had a different idea for an alliance with you! Please just let me go!" He started to sob.  
Heather started to think maybe he shouldn't suffer THIS much pain, so she unhand-cuffed him. "Well I'm glad you finally admit-Wait, A DIFFERENT PLAN?" Now she was mad again. "WHAT DIFFERENT PLAN?"  
Alejandro stopped crying and answered in a sniffled voice "I-I-think you are-well-how do I say this?"  
"What? Spit it out!"  
He sighed. "I'm amazed at how great you are at being a villain, as I watched you on Total Drama Island. Then when I was offered the spot on the show, I grew-very strong feelings for you. I wanted to form an alliance with you so then we could together knock out each of the contestants, either one of us would win the billion dollars, and who knows what would happen after that? But it would be more than an alliance! we'd-be together."  
Heather's facial expression softened, from pissed to surprised. "Really? You mean, we would become an evil alliance and a couple?"  
Alejandro nodded. "Since we're both evil, we'd make a great team!"  
Heather decided to admit her feelings. "Alejandro-I'd like to do that. I think you are a perfect example of the perfect Devil-hot and evil."  
"So, you had a passion for me?" Alejandro was growing pleased.  
Heather winced as she looked him in the eyes. "Yaa. I have very strong feelings for you. I was jealous how you could be so good at being evil, and yet you were so perfect and I wanted you. Okay?"  
Alejandro grinned. "So, does that mean-you'd do something special for me right now?" He laid back.  
Heather sighed, grabbed him, and kissed him. His lips were soft and hot, just like how the Devil's lips should be.  
They pulled back. "So-we're official?"  
Heather winked. "It'll be secret, but we'll be able to share an evil love."  
"Just the way I like it." And they began making out.


End file.
